1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fuel heaters and more particulary to a fuel heater located in an entry end of the fuel supply line immersed in a fuel tank.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Heretofore, the fuel heaters for heating fuel coming from a fuel tank to a vehicle engine were incorporated within the fuel supply lines, or made integral with the filter, or formed as hose heaters, and so forth. Contemporary fuel heaters use return fuel, engine coolant, exhaust gases and electrical heat elements for heating the fuel.
In view of the industry's and vehicle operators' trend to use lower grade fuels, which have higher temperature cloud points, there is an increasing need to heat the fuel to enhance engine starting and to guard aganist wax buildup in fuel filters.
Some fuel heaters are built with gaskets, seals O-rings and so forth, i.e., parts that require replacement or repair. The subject fuel heater is virtually maintenance-free and constructed to run year round without shut-off valves, drain cocks, solenoids, etc. to maintain or service. The heater does not require a disassembly in hot weather. The simplicity of the heater structure and its operation should lead to less downtime and better fuel mileage. The subject heater is completely self-contained when installed in a fuel tank and can operate as long as there is fuel in a fuel tank and battery power is sufficient to energize a heating element therein.
None of the existing fuel heaters describes or teaches the novel fuel pick-up heater as described hereinbelow.